A War Heros Love
by FutureMrsBlackSnapeMalfoy
Summary: He couldn’t believe this was happening she had a crush on him, the Gryffindor Princess had a crush on the greasy bat of Slytherin." "When the war ensued and he fell he was shocked when his first thought was if Granger was ok." One shot. REVIEW PLZ!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter or anything to do with it. Not making any more only doing it because I love reading and to help me improve my skills. Thank you.

She loved him. She couldn't deny it, but that doesn't mean she didn't try to. She did, she tried to credit her feelings to anything but love. She remembers the day she finally listened to her heart and not try to drown it with her brain and her logic.

It was the day of the war and the Trio had just entered into the RoR through the photo and had been caught up on everything the crazy Death eaters had done to the school. Then Harry and left with Luna to the Ravenclaw common room and the rest of the group decided to come up with a game plan. Ron and Hermione went to Myrtles Bathroom and down the dingy tunnel to the chamber of Secrets to gather some form the dead basilisk fangs. Hermione of course knowing that's the substance that could and defiantly would kill the huroxes. They gathered as many as they could in their hands and used a spell to propel themselves up back into the bathroom.

They reunited with Harry as the battle started. The order had arrived and the battle was in full swing. When Voldemorts voice sounded through the whole castle, it did not detour the light from fighting to kill.

After the second time they heard Voldemorts message people began to notice that Harry was nowhere to be seen. Hermione eyes locked with Ron's and he nodded. She gasped and tried not to cry as she fighting, Harry had gone to meet him in the forest by himself. Her thought had quickly turned back to the duel and she put more anger and upcoming dread into her movements and before she knew it she was leaving a trail of bodies in her wake.

Hours later and many bodies later the two sides met with a sobbing Hagrid holding the limp body of Harry in his hands. The world stopped for Hermione and Ron and the light itself seemed to grow dim. Hermione just about gave up; she had to watch her secret love die not hours before, now the boy... no man, the man she considered her brother was dead taking all the hope for good with him.

No one could explain how it felt when Harry leapt from Hagrids shaking arms and duelled Voldemort to death, finally ending the 17 years of suffering he had to endure because of the fowl excuse for a creature.

Finally the Celebration of life had begun; the group had decided to celebrate the lives of the people who helped them win a war that had been going on for a near century. Before the celebration they had gathered there weak and departed and notified the families. Hermione wondered around from group to group looking for one face somewhat hopping to see him there, so he didn't have to suffer any longer. When she didn't find him she decided to go to the final place she saw him to see if he was still there. But she didn't have the chance because on the horizon she saw a figure staggering towards the field. At first look his robes, all black gave off the impression of a wounded deatheatter, left behind but one look at the eyes she was, at first relived then ecstatic then rushed to his side.

At first he refused her help but when he was too weak to walk on his own he reluctantly put his arm around her slender shoulders and limply walked toward the crowed of people. At first the group looked upon them in confusion then rage, the trio of course were the only souls that knew the truth about him, the only living souls anyways. The Order rushed to apprehend him when the trio, and to everyone's surprise even Ron stood in front of the wounded soldier and stopped the group from hurting him further then he was.

They walked him to the Hospital wing where madam pomphry and a team of medi witches were taking care of everyone she turned up her nose to help this man but Harry showed her part of the memory he gathered from the almost dead man and she teard up and gave him all her attention until he was internally healed and slumbering quietly. The trio tiptoed out with Hermione bringing up the rear and send one last sad glace to the fallen hero.

She and the others meet in the Great hall and tried to quiet down the mob, " what are you helping HIM", " he killed Dumbledore" where heard amongst the crowed along with lines such as " slimy git and greasy bat" and Harry yelled for them all to shut up, " that man was a spy for and Killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders" of course no one would believe that, who would order someone to kill them it was insane, but yet Dumbledore was known to be off his rocker at times.

Harry ordered everyone to be quiet once again and asked for Prof. McGonagall's help. He leaned in and whispered in her ear and her eyed widened a bit and then she looked to be in thought and took the vile from Harry's hand and projected its essence , onto the stone wall of the Great hall. At once it began playing and everyone began to understand why the bat from the dungeons did what he did.

*****SNAPE'S MEMORY*****

This memory looked not to be very old and the two people looked very much that same. Snape and a live Dumbledore walked the court year of the castle it looked to the summer as there were no students running about. Snape turned to Dumbledore, "Sir as you now Narcissa Malfoy came to my house with Bellatrix to plead with me to make the unbreakable Vow to help Draco with his task of killing you."

Dumbledore looked as though he already knew what Snape was getting to, "yes Severus I know this" and Snape looked at him, slightly shocked he had nothing else to say on the matter.

"Sir you can't seriously be this calm about this particular mission. It is after all to kill you" Severus had a hard time saying it especially when the target itself was being so... unresponsive

Dumbledore smiled at the professor," I'm not worried for I have come up with a plan and it will work. You will be the one to kill me" and Snape looked at him in complete shock

"Sir I can't I just can't how can I help the Order and Potter if I'm kicked out of the order for killing its leader and founder?" Snape pleaded and even went as devious as playing the Potter card.

Dumbledore became very serious and turned to face Snape, "Severus you ARE going to be the one to kill me, Draco's soul will not be pulled apart because of me, now when you do it, you will take Draco and make sure he's safe then you will make a Horcrux. To save yourself should the Dark Lord ever discover you" and the pair walked in thoughtful silence for a few seconds until the memory ended.

*****END OF SNAPE'S MEMORY*****

Harry pulled the image of the stone wall before the next memory flashed up there. He didn't think it was right to insult prof. Snape and his mother's memory like that. The crowd was silent and contemplative and a series of cheers started in Snape's honour.

It turns out the minister was part of the group in the great hall and he made his way to the front and up on the stage, "in light of this evidence I declare Severus Snape a war hero and to be given' the order of Merlin 1st class for putting himself in danger for over 20 years to save the wizarding world" a series of cheers where heard around the hall.

Hermione couldn't be happier, wait she lied to herself she could be happier but she knew it would never happen. She snuck out of the Hall and made her way to the silent Hospital Wing and sat beside Him.

For what seemed like hours she seemed to just stare down at him, his face. It wasn't classic handsome but when you got close you could see that he was uniquely handsome. Years of torture and stress evident on his face. He was only 36 at the time but events had made him look much older.

Those events only made her love him more. And she became depressed, He would never know how she felt, and even then he would dismiss her for either being a silly little girl or know it all Gryffindor. Either one it's going to be dismissed as a crush. But anyone who really knew Hermione knew that crushes were not Hermione style, this was love, she knew it and he didn't and she wasn't sure he ever would. She sighed, " you'll never know how I feel Severus and I'm sure if you did you wouldn't care" and she carefully bent down and placed a warm gentle kiss on his sleeping form's head and walked out to half heartedly join the celebration .

As soon as he heard the hospital doors closed he opened his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening she had a crush on him, the Gryffindor Princess had a crush on the greasy bat of Slytherin, Truth be told he had certain feelings for the Muggleborn that were not totally hatred and disdain. Ever since 6th year when she got on the train she looked almost transformed, she was not the bushy headed awkward adolescent he saw after the battle at the ministry, she was a beautiful mature women and he knew it would be hard work to keep from looking at her all the time.

When the war ensued and he fell he was shocked when his first thought was if Granger was ok, he knew she was alive. She was far too stubborn to go out like that. The thoughts were thrown to the back of his mind when he met with the Dark Lord, he couldn't let him know he had any sort of feelings for the Muggleborn, so she would met a fate much worse than he could imagine. But it was no use The Dark Lord has once again over thought and under estimated Albus Dumbledore and thank fully thought Severus was the new master of the elder wand, and thought he was dead as he left, Nagini in tow. Secretly Severus was glad he listened to Dumbledore and made the Horcrux, even if it was dark magic it meant he could live once again and help the Order fight Lord Voldemort.

By the Time Snape woke up he could hear cheers and yells of victory, he slowly got up and inched his way to the closest window to see which side had finally won, his faced dropped when he saw it was his former comrades of the Dark side, to them he was dead and never to be heard from again. He slowly slid down the uneven wooden wall of the shack and tried his hardest to think of a place he could run and hide, but he knew that there was nowhere he could go that the Dark Lord wouldn't find him eventually, besides he knew in his heart of hearts that he could not leave her.

By the time he actually stopped thinking and listened to the world around him, he noticed there were more cries of joy but these sounded different, more innocent more well... good, not so evil and sinister. He looked out the window to see the ghost white snake figure sprawled on the ground and the Order of the Phoenix celebrating. For the first time since pre-teen years Severus Snape cracked a genuine smile, and then he laughed a little laugh to himself, no one was there to see it.

He gingerly made his way back to his feet and staggered down the stairs and down into the secret tunnel leading to the wimping willow. He got to the other side of the tunnel and used his wand to hit the knot the made the dangerous tree still and slowly walked out and down the hills towards the sound of celebration. As he walked he saw a figure run towards him and try to help him, he was to proud to let some child help him walk, but when he saw the face of the women Granger, he gave in, just wanting to feel her innocent touch even if she thought it was helping him.

They made their way to the group of rejoicing wizards and witches and were surprised when the other members of the Golden trio stood and defended him against the potential mob and made his way to the Hospital wing where he promptly passed out.

And that brings us to now, Severus sitting alone in the Hospital wing, thinking about his life up to this point and coming to the conclusion that he needed to live the rest of his life for himself and his happiness. So with the strength he had he got out of the warm bed and walked down the many halls of Hogwarts and into the Great Hall and in the awed silence walked on to the make shift stage where the trio stood and did the one thing he could think of to show all of his feelings...

Severus Snape kissed Hermione Granger with all the love in the world he could muster and to his delight she kissed him back with just as much love.

The End....?

A/N: heyy this is my first on shot YAY I hope you like it PLEASE review. I just love hearing what you think, and I am wondering if I should turn this into a sort of miniseries so reviews would be helpful. THANKS!!


End file.
